familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Giridih district
|SexRatio = 983 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = 1. Kodarma, 2. Giridih |Assembly = 6 |Highways = |Website = http://giridih.nic.in/ }} Giridih district ( ) is one of the twenty-four districts of Jharkhand state, India, and Giridih is the administrative headquarters of this district. As of 2011 it is the third most populous district of Jharkhand (out of 24), after Ranchi and Dhanbad. History Giridih district was created on 6th December 1972 by carving some parts of Hazaribagh district. In 1999 part of it became Bokaro district. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography The district, covering an area of around 4854 km², is bounded on the north by Jamui district and Nawada district of Bihar state, on the east by the districts of Deoghar and Jamtara, on the south by Dhanbad and Bokaro, and on the west by Hazaribagh and Koderma districts. The district is rich in mineral wealth, particularly in mica and coal. Gawan and Tisari blocks of the district have several mica mines, and coals are found abundantly at several places throughout the district. Parasnath Hills are located in the district. There are two major rivers, namely, the Barakar River and the Sakri River. Barakar River passes through Birni and Pirtand blocks. Sakari river drains the areas of Deori and Gawan blocks. There are several smaller rivers, including Usri, with a major tourist attraction - Usri Falls. Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Giridh one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 21 districts in Jharkhand currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions The district comprises twelve community development blocks, namely, Giridih, Gandey, Bengabad, Pirtand, Dumri, Bagodar, Birni, Dhanwar, Jamua, Deori, Tisri and Gawan. There are six Vidhan Sabha (legislative assembly) constituencies in this district. Dhanwar, Bagodar, Jamua and Gandey assembly constituencies are part of Kodarma constituency. Giridih and Dumri assembly constituencies are part of Giridih constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census Giridih district has a population of 2,445,203, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 182nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 28.33 %. Giridih has a sex ratio of 943 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 65.12 %. Khortha, a blend of Magahi and Bangla, is the main language spoken in Giridih district. The tribal people speak Santhali. Flora and fauna The district has rich forest resources and have several jungles of sal trees and bamboos, and a variety of other indigenous trees. Parasnath hills have a number of plants having medicinal use. Leopards, bears, jackals, wild pigs, and hares are the wild animals found in certain parts of the district which have thick forests. References External links * Official government website Category:Districts of Jharkhand Category:Giridih district Category:Coal mining districts in India